warner_home_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of NIMH
The Secret of NIMH is a UK VHS release by MGM/UA Home Video on 15th June 1997. Description The first feature from Don Bluth Productions is an animation classic in the tradition of SNOW WHITE and BAMBI. THE SECRET OF NIMH is the story of timid Mrs. Brisby (Elizabeth Hartman), a widowed field mouse who must summon the courage to defy man, beast and nature. With the help of love-sick Jeremy the crow, (Dom DeLuise) and the mysterious rats of Nimh, she finds the strength to overcome the obstacles that threaten her family. Based on an award-winning book, this film features music by Jerry Goldsmith (POLTERGEIST, A STAR IS BORN). Filled with action, suspense and humour, THE SECRET OF NIMH is an adventure you'll long remember. Cast * Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs. Brisby * Derek Jacobi as Nicodemus * Hermione Baddeley as Auntie Shrew * John Carradine as The Great Owl * Dom DeLuise as Jeremy the Crow * Arthur Malet as Mr. Ages * Peter Strauss as Justin * Paul Shenar as Jenner * Aldo Ray as Sullivan * Shannen Doherty as Teresa Brisby * Wil Wheaton as Martin Brisby * Ian Fried as Timothy "Timmy" Brisby * Jodi Hicks as Cynthia Brisby * Edie McClurg as Miss Right * Tom Hatten as Farmer Fitzgibbons * Lucille Bliss as Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons * Joshua Lawrence as Billy Fitzgibbons * Charles Champlin, Dick Kleiner, and Norbert Auerbach as the Council rats Trailers and info Opening # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (Available to Own on Video) # Space Jam (Coming Soon on Video) # Gremlins (Coming Soon to Video) # Superman IV: The Quest of Peace (Coming Soon to Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwrafs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Goonies (Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1996 (Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland and Bedknobs and Broomsticks) # A Troll in Central Park (Coming Soon to Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG". # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # The Rescuers (Available Now on Video) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # The Pebble and the Penguin (Available to Own on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (Available to Own on Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Now Available on Video) # He-Man and She-Ra in The Secret of the Sword (Available to Own on Video) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Now Available Only on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Soon on Video) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) Gallery 2014-11-20 01.22.45.jpg|Back cover secret-of-nimh-cinema-quad-movie-poster-(1).jpg|Poster Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Secret of NIMH Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Don Bluth Category:Aurora Productions Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:Children's Videos from MGM Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 trailer (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:VHS Videos with Space Jam trailer (1996-1997) (announced by Don LaFontaine) Category:VHS Videos with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Bambi trailer (1993-1994) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Goonies trailer (announced by George Carlin) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1996 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with A Troll in Central Park trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs)